PROJECT SUMMARY The Penn State `Integrative Analysis of Metabolic Phenotypes (IAMP) Predoctoral Training Program' will train a future generation of scientists in experimental, molecular, and bioinformatics approaches applied towards integrating our understanding of the host metabolism in health and disease. The training program will build upon established graduate programs in biochemistry, biology, molecular, cellular and developmental biology, nutritional science, bioinformatics and genomics. The program is designed to train future generations of experimentalists with a leading expertise in metabolism, microbiology, and biophysical/network modeling in addressing fundamental questions in metabolism and its impact on host physiology. There is a tremendous need to provide trainees with the fundamental knowledge pertaining to metabolism, metabolomics, and the microbiome and train them in the use of novel and cutting-edge tools (e.g., mass spectrometry, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, next generation sequencing) to study these issues throughout their graduate training and future careers. The proposed IAMP training program will train a diverse cohort of young scientists to have critical expertise in biochemistry, microbiology, nutritional science, molecular biology, bioinformatics and statistics to address fundamental questions in host physiology and factors that may influence the metabolic phenotype. The program will be anchored within the Center for Molecular Toxicology and Carcinogenesis, which has been a focal point for collaborators for more than 20 years and the newly formed Penn State Cancer Institute with additional contributions from other key centers. The training program will connect and further develop seven established graduate programs: Biochemistry, Microbiology and Molecular Biology (BMMB), Bioinformatics and Genomics (BG), Biology (BIOL), Chemistry (CHEM), Molecular, Cellular and Integrative Biosciences (MCIBS), Nutritional Sciences (NUTR), and Pathobiology (PATAHOBIOL). Combining NIH and Penn State support, IAMP program plans to train a minimum of 19 predoctoral students over a period of five years. Each trainee will be supported for the two years of their training (year 2 and 3) while receiving foundational training in IAMP. Trainees will gain enough understanding of the scientific process, responsible conduct in science, fluency in cutting edge metabolomic platforms and technologies, ability to utilize data integration approaches, and excellence in communication and leadership in cross disciplinary teams.